Our Most Adorable Warrior
by YuriChan220
Summary: Cute girls are most people's favorite. Mage is no exception. Fighter, Paladin and Dark Elf have fun with their cute little warrior. Mage x Harem


**Our Most Adorable Warrior**

 **Protagonist: Mage**

 **Pairing: Mage x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I have to say: Mage is pretty much everyone's favorite character, right? Because I've seen more fan art of her than any other of the Bikini Warriors. So, why not create a Mage x Harem? So, please enjoy this wonderful piece~! ;)**

While walking in the next town, Mage looks around to notice many people staring at them. She sighs softly at their reactions. She's pretty much used to them gushing all over their bikini armor and all. But to her surprise, their eyes aren't focused on Fighter, Paladin nor Dark Elf. Instead, they are all focused on the young magician. She clutches her staff tightly and holds it close to her as if to be comforted by it. _Wh-why are they staring at me like that?_ she thinks to herself.

"She's so adorable!" one woman squeals.

"A mage that's sexy and cute?" A man says. "She's so my type!"

"What a cutie!" another man says.

The purple haired girl looks around as all eyes were on her still. "U-um…girls?"

"What is it?" Fighter asks as she stops and looks back. "Do you need something?"

"E-everyone's staring at me," the young magician replies as she clutches her staff.

Paladin just smiles as she puts a hand on her hip. "What's wrong with that? I think I agree with everyone. You're so precious to us~"

Dark Elf nods in agreement as she pats her on the head. "I think so, too."

The purple haired girl rubs her head after the Dark Elf lets go and blushes. "I-I don't think I'm _that_ cute."

Fighter chuckles. "Aw, come on! You're very cute to us~! Listen to the people around you. They obviously think so."

Paladin walks up to Mage and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get inside the next inn. We'll prove to you how cute you are~"

"H-how so?" Mage has a feeling that this isn't going to go well once they step inside. However, Paladin beckons her to move forward since they were about 10 feet away toward the inn.

Once they are inside, Fighter closes the door behind her, beckon Mage to a large room with a large bed and sits down with Mage next to her.. Paladin closes the door behind her and smiles.

"Wh-what's going on?" the young magician asks.

Paladin comes over and tips Mage's chin to her level. "We want to prove how cute you are, sweetie~!"

Dark Elf nods in agreement. "You say you aren't cute, but to us and everyone else, you are."

"So," Fighter says as she puts her hand on her comrade's shoulder. "Today, we'll show you how much all of us love you~"

"Eh!?" Mage is so speechless that she couldn't move.

Fighter does the honors by rubbing Mage's huge breasts with a satisfied smile. "Your boobs are cute, first of all~! All soft and easy to rub!" She keeps on rubbing them until Paladin quickly grows impatient and pushes the red-head aside.

"My turn!" She says as she gropes Mage's breasts, even harder this time. "Oh, wow! They really are soft and easy to rub!"

"Told ya!" Fighter says.

"U-um, girls?" Mage stutters. "Y-you can stop now!"

"Not gonna happen~!" Paladin says as she keeps on groping her breasts. "They are just too cute to let go~!"

"Nn! Ah~! Come on, girls! My breasts aren't that cute! Ah!" Mage winces at each hard rub Paladin is giving her.

Dark Elf kneels down and traces her finger around Mage's thighs. "You have a cute outfit as well," she says as she caresses her legs. "Those sexy legs, too. I just want to touch them all day if I want to~!"

"Ah…n-no…stop it…" Mage says, softly.

"Hehe~!" Paladin turns toward Fighter. "Hey, wanna go on the other side so that you get some groping, too?"

"Don't mind if I do~!" Fighter goes over on Mage's left and rubs her breast while Paladin rubs the one on the right.

"Girls, stooooop!" Mage cries. "I don't…ah…want any more of this…ahh~!"

"Hehe~! Your mouth says no, but your body says yes~!" Paladin says as she rubs it faster and harder. "You're not resisting, so why are you telling us to stop~?"

Mage feels her legs spread out and looks down to notice Dark Elf taking off her panties. "AH! Dark Elf, no! Don't do it! Please don't!"

"I can't help it, Mage," the dark-skinned warrior says. "Your pussy is too cute to ignore." She then gives it a good licking, making Mage wince.

"Ahhh~! Nooooo! Anything but that!" The young magician begins to moan loudly from each rub on the breast and licking on the pussy. "Did that wizard put some magic on you again!?"

"No, silly~!" Fighter says. "We weren't against a wizard today anyway. This is the real thing~!" She begins to lick Mage's boob. "Mm~! Oh, you're boob is cute~!"

"So is this one~!" Paladin agrees as she licks that one.

"Nooo! Not the licking again!" Mage cries.

"Ahhhh~! Your moans and screams are cute, too!" The blonde coos as she licks her ear. "They are music to my ears~! Get it?" She licks some more of Mage's ear.

Fighter goes over and licks part of her neck and down toward her chest again. "Your body is soft and cute~! How can you deny such a compliment from people?"

"That's right," Dark Elf says as she lifts her head a little. "You should just let it go and admit that you're cute~!"

"I-I'm not that cute!" Mage stutters. "I already told you that….Ah!"

Dark Elf keeps on licking. "Then, I guess we'll have to continue until you do."

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

Fighter and Paladin continue their rubbing and licking, making Mage moan more and more. It is then that the young magician is starting to reach her climax.

"N-no! I'm…I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

Mage screams in pleasure as orgasms spill out after Dark Elf pulls away. She, Fighter and Paladin take turns taking some of the semen and licking it with smiles on their faces.

"Tasty~!" Fighter says.

"Mage's cum~!" Paladin coos. "So cute even when its this small on my fingers~!"

"Are you ready to admit it now?" Dark elf asks as she finishes licking the semen off of her fingers.

"Admit what?" Mage asks with a cute tilt of her head in confusion.

The rest of the warriors exchange looks, chuckle and shake their heads.

"I guess she still doesn't notice it," Fighter says.

"Mage really needs to wake up and smell the coffee," Paladin points out.

"Time for some more fun," Dark Elf says.

"W-wait, what!?" The young magician waves her hands back and forth frantically. "I-I already told you, I'm not that cute as people think I am!"

"Too bad!" Fighter says as she jumps on her comrade. "We won't stop until we hear you say it." She leans in closer. "Because we all love you," she whispers and leans in to kiss the young magician.

Mage's purple eyes widen at the sudden surprise attack, but doesn't try to resist. _Fighter's kiss_ she thinks to herself. _Her lips are so…moist and soft._ Shortly after, she feels Fighter's tongue insert inside Mage's and both tongues caress each other. _Oh, my! Her tongue is inside, too! My body feels so hot all of a sudden. And my heart is beating very fast. Why…_

Fighter pulls away with a trace of saliva trailing off between their mouths. Mage slowly touches her lips. _Fighter just…kissed me,_ she thinks to herself and looks up at her other two warriors. Paladin and Dark Elf give her a kiss on both of her cheeks, making her blush and heart beat faster than ever. _I never realized…that all of my friends…love me this much. Maybe it's not so bad being cute after all…_

Fighter and Paladin sit on both sides of their young warrior and smile. Dark Elf is in front of her, giving a smile as well. Giggling, Paladin and Fighter continue where they left off and have their fun rubbing the young magician's breasts while Dark Elf inserts her fingers in Mage's pussy.

 _It's clear now,_ Mage thinks to herself. _I've been with them for such a long time that I was too blind to notice that the three of them are in love with me. I also…love them, too._

"Aaahhhhhhh~!" Mage moans as she reached her second climax. "Okay, okay, I admit it! I am cute! I'm a cute little warrior who is loved by her fellow comrades! And…and I love you all, too!"

Fighter, Paladin and Dark Elf pull away and smile.

"You finally said it," the red-head says. "We're proud of you."

"There's no reason to deny it, Mage," Paladin says as she gently kisses the purple haired girl's cheek and softly rubs her body.

"Everyone loves you because you're very cute," Dark Elf says as she rubs the young girl's legs. "Though you're the youngest in our party, we still love you.

Mage looks at all of her fellow comrades and smiles. "You're right. I shouldn't have doubted myself over something so small, yet so important about myself. So, thank you, girls."

Fighter smiles as she gives her a peck on the cheek. "Anything for our most adorable warrior~."

Paladin does the same and Dark Elf gets her chance of kissing Mage, only on the lips.

"You're OUR cute little warrior," Paladin says. "Never forget that."

"And if you get into any trouble, just know that we're always there to protect you," Dark Elf adds.

Fighter leans closer and winks. "You see? You've got your own little harem right here~"

The young magician looks back and forth at her three comrades and nods happily. "Yeah!"

Fighter, Paladin and Dark Elf smile and all hug their young warrior.

"WE LOVE YOU, MAGE~!" they all say in unison.

The purple haired girl smiles as she returns the hug. She now has 3 lovers who will protect her from harm. And Mage is more than happy to be their lover, too.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess you could say it's a foursome because it's a Mage x Harem. But I don't mind. Hehe~! And I could say that Leon-san suggested something like this, but the Mage x Harem is something I thought of on my own.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
